User talk:HelpMeRhonda213
Welcome Hi, welcome to Liverpool FC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Michael Owen page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let us know if you need anything, and good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:50, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Sorry to say but I'm pretty much inactive across all of Wikia, and even on Wikipedia. Unfortunately I can't see myself editing so I'm gonna have to say I'm not interested. Good luck though. Sunderland06 (talk) 22:50, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm a bit rusty with coding, but I'm trying to simplify and refashion the design on the main page. Pretty much guesswork but I haven't broke anything just yet. :p Sunderland06 (talk) 01:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll try to help where I can. I'm pretty much exclusively a Sunderland supporter, the reason I came to edit this wiki was to help start it up for the creator (F9T). Sunderland06 (talk) 01:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Wasn't really bothered about Bent to be honest, he abused our trust and love for him, and showed himself to be a moneygrabber. The club is bigger than one man, Gyan is better anyway! Sunderland06 (talk) 01:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure i will help, but i've got only time on Saturday's and Sunday's, btw i am a Huge Liverpool fan! Also i will bring from my old Wikia the templates, and i got a huge photo album of pictures. Thangthang15 17:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Brilliant Thanks for the reply . We do have a useful template on our main page on the soccer wiki . The admins me and Thangthang15 put information in it every month . We have a problem on the soccer wiki what is that many people go to the soccer wiki that appears first on google ( the search engine I use ) . Thank you for responding . Happy65 |Talk| IRC Hi Rhonda, would you like to come on IRC so we can discuss some changes that would be beneficial for the wiki? You can access IRC be going on this and selecting a nickname and using #wikia-liverpoolfc as the channel. Thanks. Sunderland06 (talk) 17:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Very good. You can come back on IRC if you want. Sunderland06 (talk) 19:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I'm on IRC right now. Sunderland06 (talk) 21:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::He's a very good player, and he has the potential to be world class. Sunderland06 (talk) 01:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I would be upset because I've know we will have lost a good player. I wouldn't be devastated though, as he can be replaced. When will you be back on IRC? Sunderland06 (talk) 01:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Catagory Thanks for the info about deleting the players section . Happy65 Re:IRC sorry but i am not going to use IRC . Thank you for offering . I am just going of wikia now . See you soon . Thank You Happy65 | see me on soccer4ever.wikia , Soccer Wiki Re: Inactive again Its fine, just edit when you can. Also, it seems more and more likely that you're getting Henderson. Sunderland06 (talk) 16:48, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Why I Can't on the weekends Give me time becouse i have an test-week in the Netherlands, and i need to Study, so give Ill come back at the summer. Re: News Reel I think Rappy probably could help implement it, although I'm not really in contact with him. I'll ask him about it though. Sunderland06 (talk) 12:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, we might be better off waiting for the coding specialists you contacted. Sunderland06 (talk) 20:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ; Help from the L.A. Noire wiki To display blog posts/news on any page, you need to insert this HTML tag into the page News plain date News This is what we are using on the main page of the L.A. Noire wiki. ; Brake down of what does what (look for notes between ): timestamp="true" count=4 type=box> News plain date News ;Exaple of what is would look like: Blog posts plain date Blog posts Also, since the 'bloglist' is 250px wide by default (that can be changed, but I'm not sure how), you might want to divide your main page into columns, using these tags: LEFT (WIDE) COLUMN CONTENT RIGHT (THIN) COLUMN CONTENT goes here Hope this helps. If you need any more help (with anything wiki related) or if you want me to explain the blog listings a little further, feel free to drop me a message, I'm always happy to help :) P.S. Sorry for the rushed message, I've been, and still am really busy today :D P.P.S After typing all this out, I just noticed that there's a [[w:c:help:Help:Blog article/Bloglist|'help page about bloglists']], you might want to read that instead of my disorganized message :D Cheers --Anon(Talk) 02:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Main page I think we should really focus our attention on upgrading stubs for a while. We need to get the total amount of stubs to below 1/5th of the total number of articles (so under 25 currently) so we can qualify for this who will be able to do a lot with the main page, and for the wiki in general. Sunderland06 (talk) 02:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :This probably won't be neccesary anymore, Rappy has done a brilliant job on the main page, and many other areas. Sunderland06 (talk) 23:19, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I was practically falling asleep on the keyboard, so I decided to go off. Have a good time on holiday, keep in touch. Sunderland06 (talk) 02:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Rewriting articles There are quite a number of articles that need rewriting and I've created a little list of them here. Sunderland06 (talk) 12:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, are you having a good time in Vegas? Sunderland06 (talk) 20:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool, I'm about to start a list of all players to ever play for Liverpool. It'll be similar to this. Sunderland06 (talk) 21:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Are you coming back on IRC? I might not be on for much longer. Sunderland06 (talk) 02:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Editing interface May I ask you to particpate in Forum:Editing interface to discuss changing the editing interface of this wiki. Sunderland06 (talk) 13:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Good see you popping back in, when do you think you'll be back? We were thinking about starting the Anfield article, but I remember you saying you wanted to do that. Sunderland06 (talk) 22:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Anfield Hey Rhonda, hope you're well. Just to give you a heads up, I've created an Anfield page purely for the sake of getting rid of the red Anfield links about the site. Since we're closing in on 200 articles and the spotlight that goes with it, I just thought it best that an article like Anfield not be a dead link. I know you're keen on writing the article though so I'll leave you to write the detail of it and what-have-you. Cheers. KinaseD 19:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm back Yay! I'll be on IRC at about 10pm my time if you want to catch up on anything. Sunderland06 (talk) 17:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Be a part of the future of the Premier League at Wikia Hiya :) As this year’s World Cup draws to a close, we here at Wikia want you to know that we have another great football project on the horizon. ‘’’We want to make sure that all current Premier League team sites are going strong for the new season of British football action!’’’ We think every Premier League site can look at least as good as the World Cup Wiki with just a little bit of TLC! Because you’ve contributed to a Premier League site in the past, you’re going to be critical to our success. But judging from a quick review of that wiki’s activity, it seems like it’s been a while since you — or anyone, really — has contributed there. It’s therefore a bit unclear whether you’re still interested in the project. Of course, it’s cool if you’ve moved on; we know that people’s interests change over time. But we’re hoping you’re still interested in making a great community about your favourite team. If you’d like to receive more information about our plans, please just reply to this message, and we’ll keep you in the loop! Otherwise we’ll just assume that you’re no longer that interested in editing about British football. Of course, we really hope we can get your editing talent back on the pitch with us this fall. So please write back. Together, we can make Wikia the place to come for Premier League fans! — CzechOut 10:18, July 11, 2014 (UTC)